Black & White
by Vatrel
Summary: What is love?Finding the courage to defy Aizen, Inoue plans to take the Hougyoku and flee Las Noches. But, placed in Ulquiorra's care, that's nearly an impossible plan. Though there's something about her that weakens his guard, and piques his interest...
1. Bittersweet

And THIS is why you shouldn't throw something together in a mere hour, in the middle of the night! --

Note that I do not live in an English speaking country and I may or may not have trouble with grammar and/or spelling.

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH.**

---

**BLACK & WHITE**

Series: BLEACH.  
Pairing: Ulquiorra Schiffer x Inoue Orihime.  
Rated: 13+.  
Genre: Angst, drama, romance, a little bit of action.  
I chose this pairing mainly because of my observations while reading the latest chapters, and some people wanted me to write a fanfic about the two. Note that this is in general an impossible pairing.  
_**Contains spoilers from the latest chapters of the Arrancar arc.**_

---

**ONE - Bittersweet**

_They are all coming for me._

Inoue opened her eyes with a very indifferent expression on her face. She realized she had been sitting in the same spot for hours, begging and praying for her friends to survive. Her legs and hands hurt, but she never moved from the spot.

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Chad and Ishida... They were all there in Hueco Mundo for her sake. They were out there, putting their lives on the line, in order to rescue her.

Inoue tightly shut her gray eyes again. White walls, a white floor and a white ceiling - surrounding her was naught but a blank, white nothingness. Yes, that is what she could call this room of which she hated so much.

Waking up every day to see the clothes she had to wear always reminded her again and again that she wasn't home anymore, and that it may not be possible for her to return there ever again. Simply wearing the clothes made her feel uncomfortable, and it made her resemble an Espada, even. And if anything, Inoue absolutely didn't want that.

Reality forcefully pulled her back when she recognized those familiar footsteps in the corridor outside her room. She sat still in the same position as earlier, and didn't even bother turning around.

The door opened.

"Ulquiorra..." She silently greeted her guest by saying his name.

At the door stood the Espada by the number of four, watching Inoue with his painfully bright green eyes and constant indifferent expression. He noticed her stance and knew she didn't find it very comfortable. With his hands in his pockets as always, he patiently waited for her to speak first, but since she wouldn't for a couple of minutes, Ulquiorra just said:

"Why are you needlessly causing yourself pain, woman?"

Inoue turned her head and faced him without fear.

"It is not needlessly. Praying like this... makes me feel calm."

Ulquiorra gave her a blunt and very quick answer.

"Cease. Aizen-sama needs you unharmed. If you continue straining your body like this, I will bind you so that you will not be able to move."

Inoue silenced. She definitely couldn't think of anything to say at the moment - she had never been able to outsmart him.

Ulquiorra slightly tilted his head.

"... Well?"

She didn't want to move, she didn't want to think, talk or even eat. But if she did none of this, Ulquiorra would in the end force her in one way or another. Eventually, Inoue gave up and tried to stand up, but all the time she had spent sitting on her knees had made her stiff all over. She would have fallen and hit the ground - had not Ulquiorra grabbed her arm.

Inoue had completely lost her sense of balance during the long hours she had been sitting like that, straining her legs to the extreme without even caring or noticing, which left her weakness of being clumsy wide open. Her hand was in the end resting on Ulquiorra's right shoulder in order to keep her small sense of balance. Glancing up into his green eyes, while her own was wide open in surprise, she noticed something suddenly stopped between them - time.

She wasn't given the time to think about why her heart had just skipped a beat before Ulquiorra forcefully made her sit down in a far mor comfortable position than before. He looked like he was remembering something and went back to the door, facing someone on the outside.

"Come in here."

A rather frail arrancar female came inside the room with the food for today. Inoue felt her stomach growl at the thought of finally eating the food she had neglected for so long, but she stubbornly bit her lip and covered her stomach with her hands. Ulquiorra had heard the sound of it, though, and only gave her a quick glance.

"Eat."

Inoue waited for the lady to leave before she shook her head and replied: "No."

"I will not repeat myself. You will eat, or I will force it down your throat."

He had told her this before, but it sent a cold chill down Inoue's spine just by hearing Ulquiorra's calm voice say something like that - and with such a face!

"I..."

Inoue tightly grabbed the clothing on her knees for support.

"I will eat..."

"Good."

Ulquiorra turned away from her and was about to leave, when Inoue quickly changed her mind and reached out for his sleeve. He stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"I-if", she stuttered, "if you tell me how my friends are doing..."

Ulquiorra removed her grip.

"I am not saying you have a choice, woman."

"Please! I... I will obediently do anything you say! So..."

"They are all alive."

Inoue flinched and stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"... Huh?"

"Anything else?"

"N... No..."

Inoue shook her head slowly. Ulquiorra's reply had been so sudden she hadn't even felt relieved until minutes later.

Ulquiorra told her that he would be back in the morning, in about five hours. If she hadn't eaten by then, he would have to feed her. The rough way.

Inoue took a deep breath and concentrated on finding her friends' reiatsus... but they were weak, and she wasn't sure about their current location, or even the person. One reiatsu was painfully clear and obvious, though, one that was slowly moving away from her.

The poor girl hugged her knees and forced herself not to weaken herself by crying.

_So sweet and yet so terribly cruel._

---

Well, be it consciously or not, Ulquiorra doesn't really care about anything - he's just being loyal towards Aizen. Sure, he can be interesed in or curious about something, but mostly he just doesn't give a damn, or doesn't understand.  
He's charming like that.

Please be constructive in your reviews.


	2. Planning our reunion

... I'm a fast writer. . Some thought this was going to be a oneshot, but that's not quite right! This one's got a deep story as well, and I will try to write both this and Love compared to Duty at the same pace. :3

**Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns BLEACH.**

**TWO - Planning our reunion**

---

"Please, Ulquiorra, do have a seat."

Aizen welcomed his trusty servant into the black room, where he enjoyed his solitude, with a slight hand gesture. Along with his cold smile, the fearless eyes piercing through all were Aizen's precious trademarks. He was seldom seen without them.

Despite Aizen's clearly intimidating features, Ulquiorra calmly bowed his head in respect and sat down, facing his master's cold eyes without straying from them once.

"How is our girl doing?" Aizen asked in a neutral tone.

Ulquiorra chose his words with care while retelling his observations of Inoue Orihime to Aizen.

"She was unstable, but she seems to have calmed down and i obediently doing as expected of her."

Aizen's smile widened, making him look even more intimidating.

"She sure changed her mind quickly, don't you think, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra chose not to reply on that. He silently waited for his master to speak further - When Aizen was done thinkin about how soon he would be able to reach his ambitions, he finally honoured Ulquiorra with another small gesture.

"You are dismissed."

Ulquiorra nodded and quietly left the room with a lot on his mind. It was true, Inoue had been strangely obedient lately. Could it be because he would let her know how her friends were doing from time to time, or had she accepted the fact that she was under Aizen's control now, working solely for him?

Either way suited him fine; as long as she didn't defy his master.

When Ulquiorra entered Inoue's room, she was, unexpectedly, sleeping like a baby. He had only intended to check on her, so he figured it would be unnecessary to disturb her sleep. Something must have woke her up, though, because she was calling out to him when he was about to leave.

Ulquiorra turned around.

"What time is it...?" Inoue yawned. "No, wait, there's no such thing here..."

He watched her from the door. If she didn't have anything to say, he would leave. "I will return later with your food, woman."

Inoue rubbed her eyes and looked slightly irritated.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Could you call me by my name instead of 'woman' all the time?"

Ulquiorra didn't quite understand what she meant.

"Why?"

Inoue sat up. "It makes me feel uncomfortable. ... I'm sorry..."

"Orihime."

She flinched and turned her head in order to meet his emerald eyes.

"... What?" she whispered.

"That is your name, is it not?"

And with that said, Ulquiorra left the room.

Inoue knew she had asked him to call her by her name rather than that tainting word, but she was surprised to find herself nervous by the sound of his voice, saying her first name.

She managed to settle down a little in her confusion, and tried to focus on more important things. She had hopefully gained their trust for the past days, so it was time to put her plan into action.

_If I manage to take the Hougyoku with me and flee this place... Kurosaki-kun and the others won't need to get hurt anymore for my sake._

The next time Ulquiorra would come to visit her, Inoue would have to get him to take her out of the room. The question remained: How? Inoue decided not to think too much about this at the moment. She had managed to build up at least some traces of trust. She hated to step on that trust, but this was something she had to do.

Before she fell asleep, she found herself longing for Ulquiorra to return soon. Disgusted, she shut her eyes tightly and focused on something else.

But in her dreams, she realized despise was naught but a feeling she wanted, but couldn't quite get into her heart this time.

---

... Man, I suck.

Please be constructive in your reviews.


	3. Out of the ashes, into the fire

There's a lot of dialogues in this chapter. And it contains a slight IchiOri too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH.**

**THREE - Out of the ashes, into the fire.**

---

_"Kurosaki-kun, is that you?"_

He's here! He's alive!

"It's me, Inoue. I'm here to bring you back."

It IS him! I've missed him so much... I thought I would never be able to see him again, and now he's here!

"I'm so glad... You're not hurt, are you?"

He's smiling towards me. He must be happy to see me, too - I'm so glad!

"I'm alright. Let's go!"

... What's this? My legs aren't moving... What's this feeling of anxiety?

"Come on, hurry up!"

"Um... Kurosaki-kun, I can't move!"

What happened to his soft smile? He looks angry - I've never seen him like this before! Why?

"Heeh? After we all risked our lives to save you, you're not even coming?"

What's he talking about? I want to go with you, Kurosaki-kun, I really do! But it seems like there's something else I have to do here...

"So you were a traitor after all, Inoue?"

No! What are you saying, I would never...! Wait! Don't leave!! Please! I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble... So please, don't leave me!

"... Orihime."

Inoue opened her shocked eyes and gasped for air. She was sweaty all over and her head felt dizzy. On her cheek were traces of tears that had been gently brushed away. When she managed to regain her senses, she realized she had only been dreaming.

"Have you calmed down enough?"

Inoue turned her head and watched the one who had dragged her back from the nightmare. In a way, she was relieved to see Ulquiorra right now. Focusing on her plan made her stop thinking about what that awful dream had meant.

"I'm fine now..."

Ulquiorra stood up after hearing that.

"Good."

Inoue's heart was throbbing with excitement - this was it, she had to give it a shot now or never.

"Um... Could you take me to Aizen..."

She quickly shook her head and corrected herself.

"... to Aizen-sama... I need to speak with him."

Ulquiorra watched her over his shoulder.

"... Regarding?"

"What plans he has for me."

"Aizen-sama will share with you his plans only when he thinks it would be necessary."

Ulquiorra turned away and walked out the door. Inoue bit her lip. The first part of the plan had failed just like that.

_I admit it, I hadn't thought it through enough..._

She sat down and sighed. At least she had someone to talk to now and then.

Inoue suddenly flinched. She could hear footsteps outside of the door - but not the ones she recognized from Ulquiorra. And besides, he wouldn't return that quickly.

At first she thought whoever it was would pass the door, but when she heard the familiar sound of it opening, she could tell she was in danger.

An arrancar Inoue had never seen before stepped inside of the room. He wasn't an Espada, of that she knew, but she was still no match for him.

"Hello, Pet-sama", he addressed her with a wide grin, using the tainting nickname most of the arrancars used on her.

"... What do you want?" Inoue said calmly.

"Nothing in particular... I'm just curious about what would happen if Aizen got his beloved Pet-sama snatched away from him."

Inoue opened her eyes wide.

"... Why?"

The arrancar grabbed her arm and pulled her closer so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Because I want to see the one everyone fears and respects the most go down on his knees."

Inoue kept silent and let the arrancar lead her out of the room. This was sudden, she couldn't leave just yet. Besides, she didn't think this person would be able to get her out of the castle.

"Going somewhere?" said a slithering voice that belonged to the fifth Espada, Noitora.

As Inoue had suspected, they had been found out rather fast. The arrancar that had let her out kept his overconfident grin and faced his superior. Noitora grinned back.

"Oh... You're that newbie failure that got created only yesterday. Getting rebellious already?"

Noitora held his zanpakutou and pointed it towards the arrancar holding Inoue. He laughed and suddenly disappeared into thin air, taking Inoue with him.

"W-what is this?" Inoue tried asking him while they were running away.

"It's the power of my zanpakutou", he confidently replied. "It can make me and anything I'm holding turn invisible at will."

Inoue doubted they would get away that easily. She was right once more.

"Fool!" Noitora laughed and cut a deep wound in the arrancar's waist. "I can even hear you, that's how much you suck. Now hand over Pet-sama like a good corpse."

The arrancar seemed to never give up. He tried wounding Noitora with his own zanpakutou, but instead ended up getting a fist through his chest.

"How troublesome. The newbies nowadays... Huh?"

Noitora looked around himself - there was no trace of Inoue. She had took the chance to escape while he had been busy getting rid of the nuisance.

"... Fuck."

Noitora slammed his sword into the wall and chose a random direction to look for the bird who had fled her cage.

Somewhere in a dark corridor, Inoue ran while suppressing her reiatsu, trying to remember where she would have to go.

_This is my chance... This is my chance!!_

---

I think my block is gone... I can finally draw and write again! But I don't know just how good - what do you think?


	4. Heartbeats

I guess this part is a little short, but I had to put it up because I like it so much, for once.

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH.**

**FOUR - Heartbeats**

---

Everything looked the same.

Everything looked exactly the same! Echoing corridors, pearl-white walls, tall pillars and high ceilings - how would one be able to ever find one's way in this place?

Inoue felt her anxious heartbeats echo through the empty corridors as she ran, letting her constantly rising fear lead her without tiring. Suddenly, she could hear voices at the end of the corridor. She stopped and slipped into a small passage, listening to her own frightened breaths as well as the voices which were getting closer and closer.

"She's your responsibility, Ulquiorra. So whatcha gonna do?"

The sound of walking feet stopped, and green eyes were watching Noitora, whose grin started to fade when he noticed Ulquiorra wouldn't tolerate another unfitting word.

"I will find her", Ulquiorra replied. "Did you expect me to do anything else?"

Noitora kept silent and started walking again. He didn't like number four's attitude. In a way, he was hoping that Ulquiorra wouldn't find the girl. His grin widened as his steps echoed away.

_Don't let him find me._

The tension was enough for Inoue's heart to sprint at a frighteningly fast pace.

_Please, don't let him find me._

She opened her eyes wide and held her breath, she could see him from where she was hiding - would he be able to see her as well?

_He won't find me._

Inoue flinched at the thought that had just appeared in her mind.

_He won't hurt me._

She silently took one brave step forward, towards what could turn out to be her victory, or her downfall.

_He won't let anything or anyone hurt me._

When she could feel his green eyes pierce through her body, Inoue knew he had now spotted her. She kept going forward, never straying from his eyes. She didn't stop until she was standing a mere metre from him.

"I will bite my tongue", she said with a strong voice. "I will stab myself. I will choke myself. Anything."

Ulquiorra didn't reply.

"The Hougyoku", Inoue said while getting closer. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't really tell what she was trying to pull, nor could she tell why her heart was racing so fast. Yet she acted tough. "You will show it to me."

Ulquiorra's eyes opened wider, as if he was impressed.

---

_Thoughts running, as fast as those despicable heartbeats, questions piling up and no answers to be found, actions lacking logic and sense, blood rushing intimidatingly fast._

Love is a mystery.

And I don't need it.

That is why I do not understand...

... this woman.

_And her feelings for me._

_--- _

Constructive reviews, please!


	5. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not pwn BLEACH.**

---

**FIVE - Trust**

---

"So the bird has flown out of her cage", Aizen said in a calm tone, not facing Noitora while speaking to him. "I trust that she will be found."

Noitora slightly bowed in respect, ignoring the oily, black hair of his which was constantly following the movements of his head.

Aizen smiled.

"Don't rush."

What could this innocent little girl do, all alone, in this vast palace which was full of enemies impossible to avoid forever. She had nowhere to escape - even if she would manage to get out of the castle.

---------------------

If he would bind her with Kidou,

would she be able to release it enough to bite her tongue and end her life?

Ulquiorra wasn't given the time to think about this matter further - Inoue's eyes were burning with determination. If he didn't think about this carefully, tough, but without rushing, he would have failed in his task.

But could it be that she was bluffing? Would she risk her own life like that, when her beloved friends were fighting, putting _their own_ lives at risk, in order to rescue her? Would Ulquiorra be willing to take such a risk?

His eyes narrowed. Inoue didn't know the way, therefore she had need of his help - which would also mean that if Ulquiorra agreed to help her, he could lead her anywhere he wanted to. In the presence of a reiatsu such as Aizen's, she wouldn't be able to move at all. It was his victory.

Inoue bravely waited for Ulquiorra to reply, and when he did, she was surprised that it had worked out so well. When he told her to follow, she realized that she was still entirely in his hands. She hadn't gained any points whatsoever.

_He could be leading me to my own doom... If he's taking me to Aizen, I will be bound._

Even though she knew of the risks, something in her heart mysteriously told her to trust Ulquiorra - she was given no other choice at the moment.

_Kurosaki-kun... Everyone... I'm sorry, but I have to trust this villain for now..._

They had been walking for a long while in the intense silence, both of them observing each other's every move - not with their eyes, but with heir sense of hearing and feeling reiatsu.

Ulquiorra saw to it that they would be taking empty passages that were seldom used, and corridors where people were rarely spotted. That way, he would not only avoid unnecessary blabbering from other arrancars, but Inoue would feel safer - safe enough to follow him right into the claws of her vicious enemy.

But had Ulquiorra known of what would happen, he would never had considered taking these complicated passages.

"Yo", a voice called out behind them. "Going somewhere?"

Inoue thought her eyes were deceiving her when she turned around and faced the figure in the shadows - Ichigo were standing right there, smiling in triumph.

"Sorry, but she's coming with me."

Words from this world could not describe how annoyed Ulquiorra felt at the moment. What were the chances of _him_ showing up at this place? He glanced at Inoue. Sure, he could fight that orange-headed shinigami child... but if she would be caught in the crossifre, what should he do. He watched Ichigo carefully. He had to finish it quickly.

Inoue's heart was throbbing - Ichigo was there, only a couple of metres from her. And yet, she couldn't go to him. If they fled now, maybe there wouldn't be any more chances like this. There was almost no time left - if Inoue didn't proceed with her plan now, when would she or anyone else be able to?

"I'm... I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun!!" she blurted out.

Without wanting to see Ichigo's shocked expression, Inoue grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and ran as fast as she could along the small passage.

Ulquiorra ran alongside her, watching her with eyes full of interest towards her.

"Ori--..."

"Ik now that we can't outrun him!" Inoue regretfully said. "At least not at this pace..."

Ulquiorra glanced behind them.

"But I don't want you to fight each other", she continued. "So please... Show it to me before it's too late!"

She sounded desperate. If Ulquiorra cared or not didn't matter - he didn't show it. But he didn't want to fight in this small corridor either. If they were causing too much havoc, they could end up being buried alive.

_But again... she trusts me too much for her own good... Not that it matters._

Ulquiorra placed one hand on Inoue's waist and another on the hollow of her knees, and moved at a remarkable speed while carrying her. Inoue, doing her best not to fall down, had a hard time trying to figure out why simply being so close to her abductor made her heart throb at a tremendously high pace.

_I trust him, with all of my heart. I just don't know why..._

---

So that was it for this part… Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
